La aventura de nuestras vidas
by Mel Escobedo
Summary: La princesa flama y el príncipe flama son secuestrados por el Lich, nuestros héroes tendrán que pasar por numerosas trampas y obstáculos podrán nuestros héroes detener al Lich de matar a los príncipes y que se apodere del mundo podrán los héroes pasar todo los abstaculos y trampas? Primer fic habrá Fionna x el príncipe flama y Finn x la princesa flama Si les interesa pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA mis queridos lectores de hora de avenura esta es mi historia soy nueva por aquí asi que no me jusgen plis bueno hay les va la historia.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una hermosa noche en Aaa **(bueno vallamos al punto)** Fiona tenia 19 años en ese entonces era novia del principe flama eran novios desde ace 2 años, ella tenia dos mejores amigos llamados Marshall el rey vampiro y el Principe Gumball la cara de niña el rey del dulce imperio..

En esa misma noche eran las 7 pm. Fiona se hiba a ver con el principe flama pero en esta ocasión Fiona no llebaba su sombrero de conejo ahora se lo dejo suelto y de repente cuando se estaba lliendo a su sita Cake aparecio y le dijo.

-Fiona a donde vas - mientras tomaba un café y fiona le contesto

-Ah si se me olvido contarte que quede de verme con el principe flama esta noche y… si me dejas ir?-

-Ok sis ya que-rodando los ojos y fiona la abraza y dice

-GRACIAS CAKE!-y cake soltandose de ella y le dice

-Bueno ve pero..ALEJATE DEL PASO NUMERO 15!-

Aun sigo sin entender cual es el paso numero 15 pero bueno bye-

Adios carnalita-

Y fiona se fue a su sita con el principe Flama.

**Bueno asta aquí no me jusquen yo no tengo tanto tiempo como los demas escritores pero mañana o en un par de minutos publico el 2 capitulo y talvez el otro este un poco mas largo como este bueno espero que les aya gustado **

**Bye besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Mientras en la cueva escondida del Lich..._

-Amoduque ara para vengarse de fiona y finn- dijo una voz femenina

-Aun nose Ashly-dijo el Lich con su voz macabra pero otra voz dijo

-mi amo para su plan le "recomiendo" que una a todos los villanos de todo Ooo y Aaa para que el ataque sea mas macabro muajajajaja-dijo una voz muy burlona y fastidiosa

-buena idea Ash tu plan funcionaria pero no atacaremos si no asta el final-

-como?-dijo Ash y Ashly confundidos

-primero lo haremos pasar por muchas trampas que para unos no podrán superarlos-

Pero como hará que vayan a las trampas sin darse cuenta-pregunto ashly

-Fácil secuestraremos al principe flama y a la princes los de que tomare sus alma y todo eso pero los engañaremos pero en realidad quiero es que Fiona y Finn se me unan para gobernar todo Ooo y Aaa jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJ!-decía el Lich riéndosemacabramente y todos le empezaron a seguirle el juego empezaron a llamar a todos los villabos de Ooo y Aaa recaudaron a Mollostly la reina de las sombras,a Gimimon el emperador de las aguas sucias **(solamente se me ocurrió)**,ect

Mientras en los prados mababiscos...

El principe flama le quería preguntar algo muy importante el le estaba a punto de preguntarle a fiona pero de repente apareció Marshall con su novia Marceline y le preguntan a fiona y al principe

-Que acentórtolos-riéndose en voz baja

-MEJOR VÁYANSE VAMPIROS METICHES!- dijo fiona enojada y gritando y el le dice

-tra...tranquila fi...fiona no te enojes-asustado como se avía enojado-mejor en otro día-dijo el aun asustado

-Ok principe flama pero en ustedes dos LOS MATARE!-dijo fiona

-bueno pero si nos alcanzas jejejeejejeje-riéndose los dos de fiona y el iendose del lugar mirando si cajita que le hiba a darle á fiona si el le hiba a proponer matrimonio a fiona asta que esos son ineptos aparecieron.

Fiona se fue a la casa del árbol cuando cake le pregunta a fiona

-I bien? Como te fue con tu sita picarona-preguntando cakelevantando solo una seja y fiona responde en tono triste

-bien cake-

-algo te fue mal en tu sita sierto? Dime cAke si es de confianza-diciendole con cara de porfis porfis

-bueno cuando el me hiba a preguntar lo importante que tenía que decirme aparecío Marshall y Marceline para molestarnos-

-creo que ya se que te hiba a preguntar tu principito -

-que me hija a decir según tu-

-mejor no te diré o si no ya no será sorpresa-

-Ok cake como tu quieras bueno ya vamonos a dormir ya son las 12pm y ya sabes que nos tenemos que levantar a las 9am-

-Ok fi duerme bien-

-Igual-y las dos hermanas se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Asta aquí mis lectores mañana será el siguiente bueno ale fuera paz. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola me extrañaron yo se que si jejeje bueno ya se que me tarde nose unas nose días en el siguiente capitulo mil disculpas es que pues...empezamos los exámenes mensuales y e tenido que estudiar pero siempre tengo a mi libreta de ideas con migo me la llevo a todas partes a la escuela a todas bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que me esforse en hacerlo mas largo espero que sea de su agrado...**

_A la mañana siguiente en la casa del árbol_

Cake ya se había levantado eran como las 8 am y cake estaba levantando a Fiona pero era imposible y piensa-mmm... como te despierto...ahhhhh ya se- pensó y agarra una cubeta llena de agua fría y se la echa en la cara y Fiona se levanto de un brinco y le grita

-CAKE! Por qué hiciste eso!-dijo toda empapada de pies a cabeza toda enojada y cake le contesta toda con calma

-pues tú no te levantabas solo faltan 1 hora para que empiece la boda de Gumball y Bonnibel así que muchachita tome se una ducha ahora mismo-dijo toda calmada, excepto lo último que dijo, eso lo dijo muy frustrada y Fiona le contesto

-ok ok pero me tienes que hacer un vestido corto un poco mas alto de las rodillas de color azul marino con un moño negro con puntos blancos con un bolso negro con unos zapatos convers de color negro y no me hagas un peinado ridículo me lo dejas suelto con una diadema de color negra y con una flor de color azul marino vale-dijo Fiona muy decidida y Cake le contesto

-ok como tu digas "mi ama"-cake sonando sarcástica.

Ya habían pasado 1 hora y media, Fiona ya llevaba su vestido y todo lo demás y cake con un moño color rosa palo ya iban de paso al dulce reino y para llegar siempre se tardaban 5 minutos como quiera deberían llegar temprano ya que ella era una de las madrinas de Bonnibel, Fiona y Cake llegaron y ya solo faltaban unos 25 minutos **(n. yo no soy muy matemática así que hagan las cuentas si) **ya hiban llegando y Fiona vio que todas usaban vestidos hermosos Marceline tenia una blusa color rojo con negro(como de costumbre) una falda casi mini de color negro y tenia unas mallas negras con unos convers de color rojo y su peinado era un chongo con fleco, la novia ósea Bonnibel tenia un vestido hermoso era la longitud del piso de encaje hasta la capilla de tren de novia de tul con apliques de encaje de sirena con un una flor de color rosa pastel en unos de los tirantes con unos zapatos de tacon de color rosa pastel y su peinado era una cebolla con su fleco saliendo un mechon de la cebolla con unos adornos en su pelo eran unas margaritas**(n.a son unas flores para el que no sepa) **se veía hermosa.

(Fiona's prov)

Ya hiba a comenzar la ceremonia de la boda todos ya estaban en sus puestos vi que el príncipe Gumball tenia un traje rosa pastel como siempre pero a un mas elegante bueno ya estaba entrando la novia vi que Gumball se le quedo con boca abierta al ver a la dulce princesa asi de hermosa a perdón según "Bonnibel" y el padre empeso a dar la ceremonia.

(Fin de Fiona´s prov)

Y el padre empeso a dar la ceremonia, Pasaron unos 30 minutos y ya el padre canela empeso a decir

-Principe Gumball ¿usted acepta a Bonnibell como su esposa para amarla respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en pobresa y riquesa hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el pan de canela y el príncipe dijo

-acepto-

-y usted Dulce princesa ¿usted acepta a Gumball como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermeda en la pobresa y riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el padre y la dulce princesa o mas bien Bonibell respondió a la pregunta.

-Acepto-

-Con el poder que me otorga Glob los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-dijo pan de canela

Y Gumball y Bonibell seyaron su amor con un apasionado corto beso y todos gritaban con felicidad

-¡QUE VIVA LOS NOVIOS!- gritaban todos sin para epxepto el principe Flama porque se imaginaba fiona y el en esa misma capilla casandose pero gracias a esos estúpidos no pudo cumplir su deseo y si no hubieran aparecido esos dos mañana estaría en la capilla casandose.

(Fiona's prov)

Estaba celebrando a los novios gritando como todos - ¡viva los novios!- pero solo pasaron unos poco segundos y voltie y vi al príncipe flama todo..¿triste? pero yo misma me pregunte que hace tan triston con hay una boda asi que me le sente junto a el.

(Fin de Fiona's prov)

(Principe Flama's prov)

Estaba triste en no preguntarle a fiona si se casaria conmigo pero justo en el dia siguiente de perder mi oportunidad con fiona tenia que ver una boda asi que cuando termino toda la boda me sente en un rincón recordando lo que paso con esos tontos ineptos pero de repente se me acerca Fiona y me impresione como estaba vestida **(N. puse como era el vestido asi que no esperen la descripsion) **Y me pregunta

-porque esa cara flamita?- poniendo su sonrisa encantadora y hermosa como siempre y le respondi

-nada es solo que...-no sabia que inventar y solo se me ocurrió algo creo que raro para mi ser que soy y fiona me dice

-es lo que...-me dijo algo con curiosidad y le respondi

- es que...es que...a si es que me sentía solo asi que me sente aquie a nomas a ver-le respondi y me contesto.

-ok bro pero no te pongas tan sentimental-y le dio unbeso el la mejilla

-bueno bueno- y se me ocurrió empesar a bromear con ella y le dije con tono de llanto

-ahhh.. que ermosa boda me da ganas de llorar ñaaaa-y fingi llorar y fiona se la creyo que si estaba lorando y me pregunta

-flama no llores ya- me dijo y me tape la cara como si estuviera llorando y se me acesca otra vez y grite como un moustruo y grito del susto y le dije

-No puedo creer que aun te creas eso jajajajajajajajajaja-estaba riéndome como loco y ella con cara de enojo

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- me dijo y me empeso a pegar pero jugando y nos estábamos diviertiendo demasiado

(Fin de príncipe flama's prov)

Todos se habían ido a la fiesta de celebración excepto Fiona y el príncipe flama ellos estaban en otra parte **(N. és verán donde se fueron los tortolos) **Ya era a medio atardecer y príncipe flama llevo a Fiona Al campo de el Shaulin, el campo de el shaulin es un campo en memoria de unos de los guerreros más valientes aparte de Billy el decía que venía del pasado que era de china o de Japón nadie distinguió donde vivía decía que en su país sus árboles en vez de tener hojas verdes tenían flores de el mismo color era hermoso ese lugar así que el príncipe flama se puso su hechizo para no quemar nada y al llegar Fiona se impresiono por la hermosura del paisaje ella a recorrido toda Aaa y nunca ha oído de el campo shaulin y de repente Fiona le pregunta al príncipe flama

-Por que me..-Fiona no completo en decir la pregunta ya que el príncipe la callo con su dedo y le dijo

-deja que yo hable Fi-y le quito el dedo a Fiona –ahorra te preguntaras por que me trajiste aquí bueno te responderé eso en unos segundos Fi- el príncipe se empezó a arrodillar y empezó a preguntarle

-Fiona me harías el honor de casarte conmigo-le pregunto el príncipe Flama.

(Cake's prov.)

Estaba buscando a Fiona hasta que pase por el campo del Shaulin y la encontré con el príncipe Flama así que me hice pequeña y me escondí para escuchar su conversación y eschuche

-Fiona me harías el honor de casarte conmigo- dijo el Flama y me emocione que le hiba a responder Fi y escuche que dijo creo que gritando de felicidad

-SI ACEPTO!- dijo Fiona con tanta felicidad que nunca le había visto tan feliz en la vida y cunado termine de escuchar todo ya hiba a la salida y espere hasta que se fueran y me fui muy feliz de que mi hermana porfin se hiba a casar con alguien.

(Fin Cake's prov)

Cuando Fiona y el príncipe Flama se estaba hiendo pasaron por otro campo se llamaba el campo de los malvaviscos y vieron a el hermano de Fiona (Finn) y la prima del príncipe Flama (la princesa Flama) vieron que Finn estaba de rodillas y que le hiba a proponer matrimonio asi que se escondieron pasaron como 2 minutos y vieron a Finn y a la princesa ya saliendo del campo y decidieron echarle un susto

-AHHHHHH!-gritaron Fiona y el príncipe como unos mountros y como siempre no asustaron a Finn si no a la princesa y la princesa de un brinco y grito se asusto y Finn les contesto

-ahhhh que miedo siento que me voy a morir de ese susto ahhh-lo dijo sarcásticamente –esperen escucharon lo que estavamos hablando-dijo todo nercioso y le contesto Fiona

-si ya sabemos que le pediste matrimonio pero no te preocupes no son los únicos que se van a casar- y contesto Finn asombrado

-Que?-

**Tarararara hasta aquí jeje porfin llegue al lado del casamiento ya se que soy muy cursi pero ñe asi soy a y talvez mas alrato asta el Martes pongo el siguiente capitulo si es que nos encargan poquita tarea y si no pos el sábado de la próxima semana el domingo bueno eso ya se los aclare bueno asta cualquier dia jeje =) bueno quede que seria mas largo yo si cumplo bueno ale fuera paz que les valla bien =D bye**


	4. Otros humanos?

**Ola ola Bueno como verán este lo hice un poco más largo si si creo que le puse muy así muy "cursi" el cap. anterior pero en este ahora hay menos ridiculez es lo que esperaban no y bueno en unos de los capítulos intentaran asesinarme si se por una cosa que se ocurrió en la cabeza que no le contare por ahora se los contare en la historia jeje bueno quería informarles que ahorra en vez de tanto rollo de la princesa flama y el príncipe flama ahora la princesa es la Pf y el príncipe es el Pf para poder no tardarme en escribir los nombres bueno y habran 2 nuevos personajes bueno espero que vos disfrutad esto**

**DECLAIMER: ADVENTURE TIME NO ME PERTENESE SI NO A SU CREADOR (Pendleton Ward) EN FIN ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENERLOS (si me perteneciera fiona y cake aparecerían con fin y jake)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esena del capitulo anterior:**

**-ahhhh que miedo siento que me voy a morir de ese susto ahhh-lo dijo sarcásticamente-esperen escucharon lo que estábamos hablando-dijo todo nervioso y le contesta fiona**

**-si ya sabemos que le pediste matrimonio pero no te preocupes no son ,los únicos que se van a casar-y contesto Finn asombrado**

**-Qué?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-espera Fiona que acabas de decir-dijo la pf de curiosa

-acabo de decir que no son los únicos que se van a casar sorda-dijo un poco enojada

-entonces estas diciendo que Tu y el Pf se casaran?-preguntaron con asombro y el Pf contesto por los 2

-noooo fíjate que no- dijo sarcásticamente

-bueno pero te enojes- dijo Finn para impedir que el Pf se molestara y de repente Fiona escucho algo y dijo

-Chicos shhhh cállense-los callo y siguió el ruido y escuchaba una guitarra tocar y todos preguntaron en voz baja

-Fi a dónde vas-y lo único que hiso Fiona fue callarlos otra vez y la intentaron seguir y dijo que no asi que cuando la música se escuchaba mas fuerte se afirmo asi misma que estaba cerca y se escondió en unos arbusto y encontró a…..¡¿OTROS HUMANOS?! Asi que se asombro asi misma y corrió por Finn y lo arrastro para que viera que vio y le dijo en voz baja

-Finn mira-y apunto asía la persona que estaba tocando la guitara y a la persona que estaba al lado de esa persona y le contesto

-Y son personas normales y crees que me importa solo me importaría si pidieran ayuda o estuviesen en peligro-dijo Finn y Fiona le contesto gritando en voz baja

-FINN NO LOS VEZ CREO QUE SON HUMANOS!-y cuando grito Fiona en "voz baja" llamaron la atención de las personas y el sujeto que tenia la guitarra paro de tocar y tomo un arco al parecer suyo se dirigió asía los arbustos y los movió y encontró a Fiona y Finn

-Ustedes quien son-dijo la persona al parecer era una chica se veía de unos 16 años y a Finn se le apareció muy hermosa bueno quien no era una chica de piel blanca como la nieve el pelo ondulado de color castaño que le llega van hasta la cintura al parecer con fleco y con rallos de color rubios claros ojos cafés como el chocolate una cara hermosa que al verla te quedabas atónico de su belleza su pelo se veía estar recogido en un chongo con una blusa de color aqua claro con una carita feliz que decía I'm happy Con unos jeans negros rotos de las rodillas con unos convers azules y empezó a gritarle al otro tipo

-Oye ven por favor tienes que ver! algo-le grito al otro tipo y cuando vino traía también un arco en la mano parecía de 18 años a Fiona se le apareció muy atractivo pues tenia al igual que la chica el pelo Cataño con unos rallos rubios claros su piel blanca como la nieve y con unos ojos de color miel una camisa también de color aqua pero esta era mucho mas obscuro y en vez de que digiera I'm happy y con la carita feliz decía I want to kick you con una cara de enojado en la camisa y con unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos sport de color negro eran muy atractivos los chicos y el chico dijo

-Me van a decir que quienes son ustedes dos-dijo ordenándoles a los dos hermanos rubios y Fiona contesto

-Hola yo soy Fiona la humana de las tierras de Aaa y el es mi hermano gemelo de las tierras de Ooo Finn-dijo en un tono muy amable y la chica contesto muy feliz

-Es un gusto conocerlos a otros dos humanos miren yo soy Alejandra pero me pueden decir Ale o Alex como ustedes quieran y el es mi hermano mayor John pero díganle Jo y mas les vale que no le digan Joni porque yo así le digo-mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –y Finn pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Además de donde vienen?- pregunto ansiosamente por si había mas humanos de donde venían y John contesto

-venimos de Eee unas tierras más al norte de Aaa y de seguro se preguntaran que si dónde venimos hay mas humanos pues lamento la noticia pero no ósea había antes muchos humanos pero un ser llego cuando yo tenía 8 años y mi hermana 6 años ese ser se llamaba el Lich el mato a nuestros padres enfrente de nuestras caras pero por suerte logramos escapar y nos criaron una familia o más bien unos reyes y nos adoptaron como sus hijos y pasaron los años y decidimos ir de aventura y explorar y llegamos a Aaa primero pero no quería allí ya que había muchos hombres extraños que se podían acercar a mi hermana y por eso llegamos a Ooo- explico John y contesto Ale un poco sonrojada

-viejo que sobre protector eres-dijo golpeándolo en el hombro de juego –y…porque estaban espiándonos-dijo ale un poco mas seria y le contesto Fiona un poco apenada

-ehh… pues escuche una persona tocar y me acerque a ver quién era y los vi eran humanos y llame a Finn y luego estábamos hablando después tu me preguntaste porque los estábamos espiando y yo te conteste ehh pues..-y ale desesperada de que se callara le grito

-YA YA ENTENDI!-dijo ya harta de que explicara de mas y mucho de mas. Y Finn les hizo una propuesta

-oigan ¿por qué no vienen al dulce reino con nosotros?- pregunto Finn para que conocieran a más personas para no sentirse desconfiados en el lugar

-bueno este..- John les iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por ale

-NOS ENCANTARIA!-dijo muy alegre y volteo a ver a John y le dijo – vamos jo no seas aguafiestas-dijo en tono burlón

-ya que solo porque me obligaste-abrasándola y otra vez hablo pero a fiona y finn – y.. oigan quiénes son sus amigos de ahí- dijo apuntándolos asía ellos

-así mira vez ese chico-dijo fiona apuntando a el pf –el es mi "novio" y vez esa chica es la "novia" de mi hermano captas-dijo fiona aclarando la pregunta

-si ya los llevaremos con nuestra mascota Fini es una perrita que puede hacerse grande y pequeña y puede estirarse digamos que que una perrita mágica a y puede hablar y aguanta el fuego así que suban y mientras en el camino los príncipes flama conocieron a los chicos nuevos.

_En el dulce reino _

-Bonibell Gumball!- gritando Fiona a todo pulmón **(n:.a Gumball y Bonibell no se irían de luna de miel ya que los asuntos reales los consume) **

-que pasa?- preguntaron los rosas y se quedaron impactados al ver a los chicos de su hermosura y aparte de ser humanos y los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-o-otros h-humanos- hablaron tartamudeando de el asombro de estar al frente de otros humanos se quedaron atónicos

-emmm… hola-dijo ale confundida de que no contestaran y John se le acerca a PG y ale a PB y les dieron una cachetada

-porque hicieron eso!-dijo –esperen ustedes son humanos?-dijo PB

-noooo fijate que no –dijo-pero si somos de las alcantarillas-dijo John sarcásticamente

-buena esa bro-chocando los puños con su hermano

-bueno como sea de donde vienen y hay mas humanos mas allá de donde vienen-dijo P B

-enserio la misma pregunta mejor diles a Fiona y a Finn que te digan ya estamos demasiados cansados como para explicar todo de nuevo-dijo John

-ok-dijo PG

Fiona se pasaron un buen rato explicar todo y pasaron 30 minutos y llegaron Marceline y llego con una noticia

-ROMPI CON MARSHALL!-dijo marceline parecía alegre y dijo-QUE FELIZ ESTOYYyyy…..-al parecer cuando dijo la noticia estaban sus ojos serrados y empeso a ablirlos y vio a una muchacha con un chavo y se le apareció atractivo y seles a serco y le dio un alago a ale

-que buena eres con la guitarra y…¿cómo te llamas?-dijo marceline con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-emm… gracias por el alago y me llamo Alejandra pero dime ale o Alex-dijo

-bueno Alex y quien este que esta a lado de ti-dijo-es tu novio o que-dijo marceline

-QUEEE?! No ella es mi hermana-dijo John rojo como un tomate al escuchar lo que dijo la vampira de ojos carmesí –y aparte quien eres?-dijo Jonh

-soy Marceline la reina vampiro y témanme o si no los matare sacando su bajo hacha pero de repente ale se la quito de las manos

-OLLE DAME ESO CHICA HUMANA!-dijo marceline pero cuando dijo eso ya se lo dio

-ten-dijo ale –ehh Joni porque no cantamos la canción que compusimos hace unos días-le propuso ale a John

-claro porque no me la sé a derecho y al revés –dijo John alegre

-y como se llama la canción que compusieron ósea como se llama-dijo marcy **(n:.a. para los que no sepan marceline es Marcy es por si alguien no sabía) **

-así la llamamos-se cayó ale ósea de callarse y los dos gritaron

-Just a dream!-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo °°°paresen unos niños°°° pensó marceline y vio que la guitara se había convertido en u n piano y todos vieron eso

-como hiciste eso ale-quedaron todos impresionados hasta Bonnie y Gumball de ya ver todo nunca habían visto eso-

- esto a es que es una guitara mágica se puede convertir en cualquier cosa solo si lo deseas como los arcos que tenemos se pueden convertir en cualquier arma o instrumento musical bueno eso ya quedo claro asi que –se sentaron los dos en el piano y empezaron cantar

_**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me **_

_**Thinnkin anout us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes **_

Canto esa parte John y se quedaron boca abierta cantaba hermoso y luego empezaron a cantar los 2

_**It was only just a dream**_

Terminaron esa parte de la canción y empezó ale

_**I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will come back?**_

_**No one knows..**_

_**I realize it was only just a dream**_

Empezo John

_**I was qt the top and I was like I'm at the basement..**_

_**Number one spot and now you found you're a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can´t take it..**_

_**Knowing somebody´s got my baby.**_

_**Now you ain´t around, baby I can´t think.**_

_**I Shoulda put it down. Shaulda got that ring..**_

_**Cause I can still feel it in the air.**_

_**See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**_

_**My lover. My life. My baby. My wife**_

_**You left me, I´m tied.**_

_**Cuz I knew that it just ain tright**_

Y empezaron a cantar los 2

_**I was thinkin about you thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes..**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I travel back, down the road..**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows.**_

…_**I realize it was only just a dream!**_

Y empezo cantar ale

_**When I be ridin man I swear I see your face at every turn.**_

_**And I just hope you notice that you´re the only one I yearn for..**_

_**Oh I miss you when will I learn?**_

_**Didn´t give you all my love **_

_**I guess now I got my payback**_

**(n. no hacer tanto rollo me saltare lo de la canción)**

-Wow cantas hermoso Ale-dijo-y oye esa es una canción de amor cierto-dijo y ale moviendo la cabeza que si –entonces a para quienes hicieron esa canción-pregunto Fiona y John escucho lo que dijo Fiona y los dos se sonrojaron y John rápido agarro a Ale de los hombros

-pero si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi hermanita-y se la llevo hasta a un rincón.

-les decimos para quien habíamos compuesto la canción-dijo-son nuestros amigos y ellos nos contaron todo sobre ellos y nosotros no así que porque no-dijo ale

-no aunque sean nuestros amigos no les incumbe-dijo John más serio

-porfis porfis-dijo ale con una carita de perrito

-ok solo porque hiciste la carita de perrito necesitado que me da cosa-dijo John con sus brasos cruzados y un poco sonrojado

-si si como tú quieras bueno hay que decirles-dijo y empezó a anunciar –ya e que algunos nos van a preguntar si esa es una canción romántica a quien se las escribimos pues se los explicare todo pero les digo de una vez de que esta canción fue para recordarlos-

**(flashback)**

Era un día normal como cualquiera los hermanos descansaban en su reino y despertaron al mismo tiempo ya que dormían en la misma habitación se cambiaron y tomaron sus desayunos Ale se había ido con su guitara y John con su bajo y se fueron los dos juntos al llegar al lugar que iban a ir era un parque y hay los esperaban sus novios Elisa y Eugenio, Elisa era una chava muy simpática joven ojos de color morado los más raros del planeta rubia era perfecta y Eugenio era un chico simpático gracioso muy social joven sus ojos eran más negros que la noche y con pelo negro tan brillante que cuando reflejaba con la luz se reflejaba en un color azul eran perfectos pero no eran humanos si no mitad humanos mitad ángeles en ese mismo día les iban a interpretar una canción no era just a dream si no otra que la llamaron a thousand years la escribieron con sus corazones hacia sus parejas pero al llegar los vieron dándose un beso en la boca Ale callo en llanto y se fue corriendo y John vio que sus parejas se dieron cuenca estaban ahí y se fue corriendo tras su hermana y los dos al llegar al reino agarraron un encendedor y pusieron fotos, escritos, cartas, etc y las quemaron todos los recuerdos de ellos excepto la canción que les iban a interpretar la para cantársela a alguien que si la merecía y una semana después paso y se volvieron menos bromistas mas sarcásticos y más vulgares y decidieron ir de aventura y mientras en el camino en las paradas hicieron la canción Just a dream.

**(fin de Flashback)**

-eso fue lo que paso hicimos la cansion just a dream para alguien que se la mereciera y ustedes la merecían-dijo ale un poco mas seria y callendole una lagrima de los ojos y también John pero de repente apareció Marshal diciendo en tono de cantando con los ojos serrados

-termine con marceline o si nena o si Marshall está soltero para las nenas-pero al abrir los ojos se sonrojo por ver a la chica tan hermosa parada con una cara triste y se le acerco

-hola soy Marshall el rey de los vampiros que te pasa chaparra-diciendolo en tono amable y ale se pone feliz como siempre

-nada soy ale y el es mi hermano John –dijo ale

-olle en donde se quedaran a dormir por que ya esta obscureciendo- dijo Finn

-cierto donde se quedaran-dijo fiona preocupada

-no se preocupen nosotros traemos nuestro campamento armado por una montaña no se preocupen mañana volveremos-dijo John

-ok adiós dijeron todos y los 2 hermanos se fueron pero marceline y Marshall los siguieron asía su campamento y se quedaron sorprendidos era como una casa pero un poco más pequeña echa de hule y telas tenía su propia cocina dormitorio y sanitario era lujoso asta tenía su cuarto de juegos y John entro a la casa y se fue a dormir porque ya estaba muy agobiado y ale se quedo viendo el paisaje con su guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción

_**You´re on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She´s going off about something that you said She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

Y sigue cantando hasta terminar con la cansion pero lo estaba escribiendo así que toda esa canción se le ocurrió rápido de la mente a quien se lo hubiese entrepretado

_**Have you ever thought just maybe **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

Al terminar esa canción empezó a llorar ella tenía un secreto en esa carita hermosa de angel sonriente por a fuera tenía una sonrisa pero tenía muchas lagrimas escondidas en ella y se fue hacia el campamento y se fue a dormir.

**la primera cansion esa la que canta Ale con John se llama Just a dream búsquenla en el youtube y búsquenla y también la de a thousand years esa me llego hasta el corazón y la ultima la canta Tylor Swift se llama You belong wih me y en serio les gustaran las canciones ya se que ale da cosa jeje pero bueno la prox semana subo otro el sábado o domingo ah y este capitulo lo termine a las 4 de la mañana y espero que les alla gustado tanto como ame bye …..**

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA jeje ya se ya se no he subido capítulos los domingos o sábados es que porfin tengo tiempo y ahora será cualquier dia de la semana je esque en los tiempos de diciembre nos encargan poquita tarea OH YEAH jeje y también que este fic serán aproximadamente 10 capitulos creo bueno sin mas que interrumpir ahora el nuevo cap. **

**B.D: el domingo sobro otro capi porque ese dia es mi cumple si el 9 de diciembre cumplo 11 años ayyyyya ya aquí el nuvo capi….. 3 y el prox. Cap será corto ya que estoy muy cansada pensando en que ideas ponerle a el fic**

Querido Diario….

Mi hermano y yo hemos estado en Ooo ya son cuantos un año bueno A veces extraño a mi familia pero aquí tengo una familia y no puedo dejarla soy novia de Marshall o mas bien Marshy je desde hace 3 meses y mi hermano de Marceline desde hace 4 meces en todo ese tiempo e estado feliz pero todo a pasado en un santiamén ya solo estoy de un dia de mi cumpleaños voy a cumplir 18 años porfin he escrito muchas cansiones en todo este tiempo jeje y e aprendido estar en patineta gracias a no se no me acuerdo de su nombre era era después digo bueno creo que eso es todo

BYE 3

Ale termino de escribir y sse fue asia el dulce reino donde se encontraría con su amigo que le enseño andar en patineta pero no fue ale la única que aprendió si no también Finn y esa persona se llamaba Len esa chico Finn y ale aprendieron en andar en patineta, Rin siempre hiba con sus amigos Mikuy Len ellos eran muy unidos **(N.:A je se me antojo poner un poco de vocaloid je es que me encanta ) **Miku era una chica palida con cabello de color aqua peinado con dos chongos con su fleco su cabello le llegaba hasta sus tobillos sua ojos de color aqua también siempre traia un uniforme como de escuela o algo asi con unas botas que le llegavan un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Rin era escuela igual a que su rubia sus cabellos le llegavan hasta los hombros también traia siempre un vestido de escuela **(N.:A para no batallar con la mugre descripsion búsquenle en Google imágenes de estos personajes de Vocaloid)**

**Mientras en la cueva del Lich **

-Señor ya an llegado todos- dijo- si quiere puedo llamar a sus aliados Ash y Ashly para que lo acompañen-dijo el cirviente

-si llamalos ahora largo de mi vista y díganle que pasen los invitados-dijo arrojándole un llama de color verde

-s-si a-a-amo-salio corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo y entraron los invitados Duguisayai, Cutu, Misayai y otros villanos

-bueno Lich a que nos ha llamado a esta junta- dijouna voz femenina muy formal -a eso voy Eini reinade mas alla del infierno- dijo el lich

-okey-

-bUeno los e reunido a todos ustedes para que se alieden conmigo para acabar con la vida y ser loas reyes de todo el planeta-dijo y todos se miraron una y otra vez- y como verán hay un obstáculo que son Fionna y Finn los últimos humanos del planeta-y una voz interrumpió lo que decía el Lich

-Momento Lich ellos no son los único humanos del todo el planeta-dijo una voz femenina el Lich al verla tenia una capucha negra que cubria todo de ese ser solo s veía su mano con una espada de color carmesí

-y tu quien eres-dijo El lich

-creo que aun no me he precentado soy Yumiyasha- quitándose la capa que tenia y vieron que era una chica no mas de 20 años tenia su pelo de color negro asta mas largo de los pies con un rallo rojo que comensava de un exterior del cabello tenia un buen cuerpo era blanca como la nieve sus ojos eran negros tenia una mini falda de color rojo obscuro con una blusa también roja pero un poco mas clara del color con un chaleco negro con unos converse de color negro

-es un placer y como que Finn y Fionna no son los únicos humanos-dijo el Lich un poco dudoso

-creo que te as perdido de casi todo hace unos meces unos humanos llegaron a Ooo bla bla bla-dijo explicándole todo.

**Devuelta al dulce reino**

-bueno adiós nos vemos- dijo ale despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos

-ADIOS- gritaron MIku rin y len despidiéndose

-TIO FINN TIA ALEX!- se escucharon unas voces inocentes corriendo asia ellos y esos dos niños salton asia ellos

-jeje niños locos – dijo finn dándoles un abraso a los dos niños

-que locos son chamacos locos – dijo ale esos dos niños eran los hermanos gemelos Sunshine y Sam.

Sunshine es una niña de 4 años **(N:.A en tefic gumball y boibell se casaron y hicieron un proyecto y los inventaron pero viven y todo) **que era al igual que sus padres pelo rosa piel rosa pero su cabello no estaba echo de chicle ella tenia su cabello asta un poco mas largo de los hombros tenia un fleco como al de su madre pero siempre lo tenia a un lado tenia una falda morada de mezclilla con una blusa amarilla con puntos rosas con un chaleco morado con unas zapatillas negraas y Sam es un niño de también de 4 años pero este no tenia el pelo rosa si no un tono entre negro y rosa al igual que su hermana su cabelo no era de chicle su cabello le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros pero suelto el siempre tenia un chongo **(N:.A. como el que usa Len de vocaloid) **que casi ni se notaba el también le llevaba fleco si llevaba el chongo tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla morados con una camisa negra con una chaqueta morada con unos tenis negros .

-milagro que estén con ropa moderna- dijo Ale en tono burlon

-si ya se que siempre traemos trajes asi de la realeza y cosas asi ya estábamos artos y le dijimos mama papa si suiguen asi de que nos vistamos asi tan asi vamos a ganarnos las burlas de los demás como ustedes y que también insistían que nos urienamos a la ciensia era igual burlas asi que nos dejaron-dijo Sunshine con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si ¡ERA UNA TORTURA! Estar con nuestros padres- dijo Sam

-CALLATE! Nos pueden oir- dijo Sunshine

-¡QUE SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD!- dijo Sam con un acento ingles

-Jaja ustedes dos nunca serán como sus padres de nerds ustedes serán graciosos y social no como alguienes que son los gobernantes de el dulce reino- dijo Ale

Ok ok ya cállate- dijieron los dos rosas

-bueno bye- dijo Finn y ale al mismo tiempo

-bye- y se fueron

**En el bosque**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde Fionna y Finn quedaron de verse con sus prometidos en el bosque y los ne contraron pero de repente apareció el Lich y se llevaron a los príncipes del reino del fuego dejando a Fionna y Finn inocentes y llegaron al dulce reino gracias a Marceline.

**En el dulce reino**

-no no no no NO-dijo fInn despertando y vio que no había nadie solo que el y su hermana que aun no despertava pero pasaron medio segundo y despertó y pregu to

-Finn donde estamos?-dijo mirando el lugar detenidamente

-Fionna enserio ¡ENCERIO! Estamos en el dulce hospital mensa-haciendose el inteligente

Los dos se fueron los armarios y no encontraron sus cosas normales y van a otro armario nada y en otro encontraron sus pertenencia pero rasgadas y pues solo sacaron sus mochilas y sus sombreros pero no se los pusieron fueron aasia un cuarto y encontraron ropa enconraron una mini falda de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes con escote de color celeste y unos shorts un poco mas ariba de las rodillas y una camisa de tirantes de color celeste pero no habia nada mas solo eso asi que los dos humanos no tenían de otra quedarse con las batas que descubren el trasero o almenos esto y eligieron vertirse con eso Fionna se centita incomoda con esa ropa porque cada chico que pasaba sangraba de la nariz y le coqueteaban y a Finn lo mismo solo que con las chicaas asi que fueron a la casa de Rin para pedirle ropa.

**Ehhhh pele asta aquí como les dije estoy cansada I AM TIRED! Asi que los are cortos pero descansare solo dos días y a escribir y en el otro cap será mas largo será el domingo 9 les digo ñporque les digo poruqe porque ES MI CUMPLE! Je bueno asi que eso es todo amigos see you later my tinguilater XD **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°REVIEW?°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**


	6. chapter 6

**Hola si hoy es mi cumple y espero que me regalen muchos reviuws o como se llamen bueno ya aquí va el cap.**

**V.D: Ahora para los flash backs o provs se usara **_asi _**en vez de **asi **ok ustedes comprender ustedes tranquilos yo nerviosa bueno ovua **

( Rin´s prov)

_Estaba cantando con mi hermano Len nuestra canción que compusimos ah me encanta esa canción y cuando estábamos en la mitad de la canción tocaron la puerta me pregunte quien será? Y mi hermano abrió y se desmayo y volteo a verlo y me di cuenta que estaba desmayado a si que fui a la puerta y vi a Fionna con una blusa d tirantes con mucho escote con una mini falda y Finn ah mejor omito eso y me quede viéndoles y me dijeron los dos _

_-NOS PRESTAS ROPA- estaban bien sonrojados Finn y Fiona que esta me daba risa así que les di ropa pero telvez no le gustaría era a Finn le di ropa de mi hermano era una camisa de botones blanca pero no tenia 3 botones un pantalón ajustado de color negro gastado de las rodillas con unos converse negros y Fiona unas ropas mías una blusa de abotones un chaleco negro una corbata amarilla y una casi minifalda amarilla con negro y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y para mí se veían bien en mi opinión y los despedí con una cálida sonrisa pero creo que se me olvido decirles algo no se que sea….._

(Fin de Rin´s prov)

los humanos rubios se fueron a la casa de Marceline

_**EN LA CASA DE MARCELINE**_

Los humanos rubios tocaron la puerta y Marceline les abrió la puerta.

-Wow milagro que estén vestidos con otra ropa que no sea las ropas azules- dijo – y díganme recuerdan algo de que les paso – dijo Marecline un poco preocupada

-si lamentablemente si- dijo Fiona con una cara larga al igual que Finn y aparece Marshall, Ale y John y estaban contando chistes

-saben como se maldicen un poquito a otro poquito?- dijo Mashall

-Como-dijeron ale y John

-CALDITO TU!- dijo Marshall gritando como si estuviera mal diciendo

-jajajajaja-se reian

-Ya están bien Finn y Fiona- dijo John un muy preocupado

-si pero aun no entendemos… algo-dijeron los dos

-EJEM alguien me puede decir que paso que están llorando- dijo Ale

-enserio quieres que te lo contemos- dijo Finn

-si menso o si no tu hubiese dicho que que paso que están llorando ósea daaa- dijo ale como si fuera lo más obvio

-Ok- dijo Fiona

_***FLASH BAC K***_

_Fiona y Finn se dirigían a sus citas con sus parejas eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde estaban a dos metro de llegar y apareció apareció no tenían palabras para ello era era era ¡EL LICH! No estaba muerto llegaron los dos héroes._

_-JAJAJA humanos inútiles no podrán rescatar a sus amoríos JAJAJA Ash, Ashly e Corín vallan a atacar con lo que tengan-dijo agarrando a los príncipes del cuello y suscsionandole un cuarto de su alma-a que hermosa alma tienen estos chicos mmmm… no se en donde cerrarlos mmm…después se me ocurre JAJAJA- djo el lich desapareció y entonces la batalla comienza ahorra_

_-pero miren quien están aquí Fiona la ultima humana o mejor digamos Fiona Johnson a pero si también tenemos a su hermano gemelo Finn Johnson-dijo Corín_

_-QUE?!- dijo Fiona y Finn _

_-como lo escucharon- dijo Ashly preparando sus hechizos y Ash una espada ninja hechizada y Corín convirtiéndose en un monstruo enorme de tentáculos _

_-ok que empiece esto- dijo Ash_

_Empezó la batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo empezaron a atacar era impresionante la batalla _

_-morirás!-gritaba Ashley a Fiona haciendo un ataque que pudo haberla matado pero esquivo y dirigió su espada hacia ella pero desapareció y apareció a un costado de Ash y entonces se fue a atacar a Ash y Ashly _

_-AHHHHH!-gritaba Fiona en forma de batalla y ataco a Corín y le corto 4 brazos pero regeneraron en menos de un santiamén Fiona quedo impresionada no lo podía creer y Fiona fue atacada por Ashly por atrás haciendo que se le callera la espada de las manos y Finn al ver a su hermana asi la defendió y golpeando a Ashly en el estomago haciendo que se le fuera todo el aire y Fiona se levanto pero su chacra empeso a aparecer y sus ojos se hicieron morados Finn igual y empezó a verse sangre por todos lados en el verde césped en los arboles en las rocas en todos y Fiona y Finn terminaron cansados y recuperaron sus chacras normales y vieron todo lo que hicieron y se quedaron impresionados de lo que hicieron Ashly Ash y Corin mal heridos pero luego apareció una sombra como de un hombre y una mujer con una especie de flechas y se las lanzaron y quedaron cayéndose de rodillas y quedándose casi desmallaos y vieron que la sombra de la mujer era una ¿niña? Y del hombre un ¿niño? Se preguntaban que hacían unos niños aquí ayudando a los malos, los niños eran no mas de 10 el niño estaba vestido con unos shorts negros con una camisa de manga corta de color negra parecía humano pero al ver su rostro los héroes vieron que tenía los ojos rojos su cabello de color negro y su piel era rosa pero rosa rojiso y de repente sonrió y vieron que sus dientes eran todos colmillos, la niña era lo opuesto de todo eso era en vez de rosa rojiso su piel era entre azul y blanco con una blusa blanca y unos shorts color celeste y sus ojos eran morados y también ella sonrió y tenía unos tientes perfectos pero vieron que a la niño le salían unas alas como de demonio y al niña unas alas de ángel pero la niña se quedo con los héroes y la niño se fue con las otros y el niño los agarro y se los llevo y en el medio del camino los chicos ya estaban desmayados y aparecieron en la casa de marceline en la puerta y marceline los llevo al dulce reino…._

_**(FIN DE FLASHBACK)**_

**(n:.a la ultima parte según yo la conto marceline de que los encontró en su puerta)**

-oye se me olvida marcy que es el chacra como la que usamos Fiona y yo?- dijo fin dudoso

-el aura bueno es como te lo explico pues es…-trato de contestar marceline pero fue interrumpida por Ale

-es el centros de energía corporal- dijo ale

-como sabes eso-dijo John

-se muchas cosas pero no creo que este en lo correcto- le dijo ale

-entonces dices que el chakra nos hiso mas fuertes?- dijo fiona algo confundida

- no ese fue tu centro de toda tu energía corporal-dijo ale

-pero si me olvida secuestraron a la princesa flama y el príncipe-dijo Finn todo alborotado

-FINN TAKE IT EASY!- le grito Fiona

-como quieres que este todo take it easy ahora no importa eso si no mi princesa y tu príncipe-

-finn-

-ahora podrían estar en cualquier lugar-

-Finn –

-no sabemos dónde está escondido el lich y en donde los tienen-

-FINN!-

-QUE!-

-creo que ya se en donde está el lich-

-como-

-como escuchaste seguramente están por las islas de Uuu están al norte de Iii y Iii se encuentra mas ariba de Eee y debajo de Eee esta Aaa y debajo de Aaa está Ooo asi que será un largo viaje para llegar hasta allí-

-entonces iremos cueste lo que cueste-

-oigan esa es una aventura no?- Dijo ale

-si-dijo fiona

-entonces es… HORA DE AVENTURAAA!-DIJO ale

-si todos hoy es sábado verdad- dijo y todos acertaron con la cabeza que si –entonces el domingo iniciara nuestra nueva aventura – dijo fin

-no me digas que llevaras a bOnnibell y Gumball?-dijo marceline

-si pero a gumball no- dijo – estén preparando todo para irse mañana yo iré a avisarle a Bonnie y claro va a aceptar – dijo Finn

-ok mañana llévense todo lo que necesiten comida, ropa, cualquier cosa que necesitemos-dijo –mañana nos vemos a las 4 de la mañana en las praderas y también les pediré ayuda a Rin y Len si nos prestan unas cosas¿ si?-dijo Fiona

-si-dijieron todos como soldados

-bueno mañana una aventura comenzara y necesito que todos no sean cobardes y ahora tendrán que enfrentar sus miedos para salvar a la humanidad de acuerdo- dijo Finn

-De acuerdo- dijieron todos

Y todos se fueron a sus casas para preparase para mañana ya que una aventura les espera…..

**Eh como me salió ya se ya se lo del chakra y esas cosas no sabia que se significaba pero lo busque en gogle y eso le puse al dialogo a ale jeje no sabia que poner y también puse el chakra porque me encanta Naruto y se me ocurrio y puse eso bueno si yo no sabia que poner de aventura y así me salió y bueno ya les dije hoy es mi cumple cumplo 11 así que como regalo quiero que me regalen muchos reviews para seguir con la historia eh y ya calcule como cuantos capítulos habrán como unos 15 o 20 capítulos según yo y aparte de lo que se me ocurra en mi imaginación bueno eso es todo espero sus reviews a y les tengo una pregunta a ustedes ,a ustedes deciden les gustaría que hiciera un fic de navidad ustedes deciden bueno esa era mi pregunta bueno bye bye los veo luego**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola si ya se ya se no subi es que tuve que escribir la historia de navidad y bueno era frustrante con mucho ruido de mis perros y mi mama poniéndome gorro en que la ayudara bueno ya bye P.D: no puse muy bien la redacción porque lo escribi media dormida eh pero si tengo tiempo lo corrijo bueno ya nos leemos abajo ( se siente muy raro decir eso)**

_Esa misma noche en la casa del árbol…_

-Finn!- grito-DONDE DEJASTE MI ESPADA!- grito Fionna que hasta en Aaa se oian los gritos

-Fin no se enuentra en este momento deje su mensaje después del tono BIPPPP…-dijo Finn aun dormido

-no te agas el gracioso ya dime donde la dejaste-dijo fionna

-cuales de las 2-

-la de espada de sangre de angel-

-asi esta…en…en-tratando de recordar

-DONDE ESTA POR EL AMOR DE GLOB!-grito

-bueno pero no se enoje mira esta en la alacena-dijo

-y por que esta hay en vez que este en la sala-

-a es que…-

Es que que-

-CAKE LA ESCONDIO-

-aja si claroooo-

-es verdad-

Ok te creo bro-dijo – y oye no deberías estar preparándote para mañana?-

-siiiiiii es ciertooooo es que me da flojera-dijo pero Fionna lo agarro de la oreja y lo puso a prepararse

-mira finn ahorra mismo preparate-dijo fionna

-ok ok ok…pero primero…¡SUELTAME!-DIJO fINN **(n:.a. yo haci trato a mi primo¡¿Qué!? Asi soy)**

-ok-dijo Fionna soltándolo-y oye no le hibas a decir a Bonnibell que nos acompañara-

-si se lo dije… en mi mente-dijo jugando **( n:.a. siii imaginanse yo y mi primo hay orita ya lo estuviese haciéndole cosquillas , a yo le gano por un año jeje)**-ya la llamo-dijo Finn agarrando el telefono

_Mientras en la casa de acampar_

Los hermanos castaños estaban preparándose para irse en la mañana pero encontraron algo por los arbustos.

-Ale mira lo que encontré –dijo agarrando una especie de carta -lee lo que dice yo no porque me da flojera-dijo John

-a ver mmm… ¡OH POR GLOB!- dijo Ale

-que dice-dijo John

-a ver dice-

_Queridos hijos necesito que vuelvan al reino ahorra_

_Ya se preguntaran que porque c ierto? Bueno_

_Se con quienes se casaran _

_Encontré a dos hermanos llamados bueno_

_Bueno son los príncipes del reino de color ya se que no conocen a esos principes pero si son de Eee_

_John, la princesa con quien te casaras de llama Isabella aquí te dejo una dscripsion y una foto _

_Ale, el príncipe con quien te casaras se llama Israel también te dejo la descripción y foto_

_Bueno eso es todo mis queridos hijos los esperamos tu madre y yo_

_P.D._

_Cuando encuentren esta carta_

_Aparecerán unas cartas mágicas _

_Con las fotos ok eso es todo _

_ADIOOS_

_ATTE: su padre_

_Aquí les dejo la descricion…. _

_Isabell iene la piel igual que tu tiene el pelo rubio claro ojos de color entre azul y verde usa un vestido de color aqua muy claro casi mas ariba de las rodillas esponjado sin mangas usa unos botines blancos y su corona es plateada con jemas de color verde roja y azul y su cabello es todo lacio pero en las puntas son onduladas tiene fleco que le tapa un ojo y tiene 17 años_

_Israel es casi igual que Isabell epcepto que su piel es muy blanca tiene el pelo de color negro tan negro que cuando se regleja al sol se ve azul, usa un pantalón de mezclilla negro , una camisa de manga larga de color negro con rayas azules usa una corona de color azul con gemas de color amarillo, y su cabello es lacio su cabello también tapa un ojo y tiene 18 años.._

Ale termino de leer la carta con su hermano y aparecieron unas fotos de ellos tal y como se describieron eran eran…HORRIBLEMENTE FEOS

-que le pasa a papa con casarme con esa marica!-grita Ale

-y también que le pasa me quiere casar con una enimada-grito John

-ahhhh! AHORRA MISMO LE VOY A LLAMAR a ESE VIEJO DECREPITO!-GRITO ALE sacando su celular

-Bueno?-dijo el rey

-PAPA!-grito Ale

-A ale hija recibieron la carta?

-si y primera no somos tus hijos

-si ya se-

-espera dejame ponerte en altavoz-

-ok-

Ya-

-y bueno que querían decirme-

-ESTAS LOCO QUE TE PASA A ALE LA QUIERES CASAR CON UNA MARICA Y A MI CON UN ENIMADA!- grita John

-oh…ebfWLBLFHCLHBF se corta la llamada hfbebhLHBCFLDHB….ABLAMOS DESPUEShbcchebf- y colgó el rey

-ah ya me las pagara-dijo ale

-ok ya terminemos en prepararnos para mañana-

Ok-

_A la mañana siguiente en la montaña_

Todos estaban hay Marcy, Marshall, Fionna, Finn , Ale, John , etc.

-Ya están listos- dijo Fionna y Cake

-si pero tenemos algo que decirles primero- dijo John

-ok-

-pues verán ya saben que nosotros somos muy organizadores y eso bueno ayer estábamos arreglando las cosa para irnos pues encontramos una carta de nuestro padre y dice que tenemos que ir al reino para casarnos con los príncipes del reino de color que también esta en Eee-dijo Ale

Y al decir eso Marceline y Marshall se quedaron con cara de WTF?

-bueno y cuando vallamos a Eee nosotros nos camuflaremos con pelucas y maquillaje-dijo John

-ok-dijieron todos

-ok YA VAMONOS!-dijo Finn

-esperenme-dijo unos chicos

-quienes son esos?-dijo Fionna

-asi son amigos nuestros- dijo Ale rascándose la nuca-y les dijimos que podían venir-dijo

-hola soy Mizz-dijo la muchacha con ojos negros pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta los pies con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules rotos de las rodillas con una camisa de rayas rojo con negro y otra blusa ariba de ella negra que decía KIZZ con unos converse negros

-y yo soy Mizzuo- dijo el muchacho con ojos negros pelo rojo que le llegaba unos mechones que le llegavan un poco mas debajo de los hombros sujetado de un chongo el demás pelo tenia una camisa roja de KIZZ también una chaqueta negra unos pantalones iguales a los de Mizz y unos converse iguales a los de Mizz y unos pirsings en la seja

-ok de donde vienen- pregunto Finn

-yo soy de…aquí de Ooo- dijo Mizz

-y yo soy de Aaa mucho gusto- dijo Mizzuo **(n:.a. estos dos personajes Mizz y Mizzuo no me pertenecen)**

-ok ok y que arma manejan?- pregunto Fionna

-mmm… ah yo manejo la pistola-dijo Mizz

-y yo la pistola-dijo Mizzuo

-ok ok demuéstrenlo- dijo Fionna

-ok- dijieron los dos y sacaron una metralleta y le dieron a unos pagaros

-wow bueno si vienen tienen provisiones-dijo Finn

-sip-dijieron los dos

-Bueno ya vamonoooo….ssssss.-dijo Finn-esperenos!-

Los demás se alentaron ya habían habansado casi 50 metros de Finn , Fionna, Mizz y Mizzuo los 4 llegaron hasta donde estaban peo nadie recordava que era ese dia el cumpleaños de Ale solo ella lo sabia bueno ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que no se acordaran de su cumpleaños.

Habian pasado 5 horas después de a ver partido asta Uuu estaban ya en casi a la mitad del reino helado.

**°mientras en el castllo helado°**

Mientras los aventureros estaban pasando por el reino helado El rey helado estaba escribiendo su historia de Fiona y cake

-lalallalalalala ya termin e de escribir el quiento capitulo ah que se escucha afuera Gunther?-dijo el rey helado

-Cuac Cuac-

-eh dices que hay una princesa hay?!-dijo emocionado el vejete

-cuac cuac-

Bueno voy por esa princesa no te envicies con el timebook si-dijo el vejete en tono amenazante

-cuac cuac-dijo con cara asi ¬¬^

-ok b ye-

Y cuanto el vejete se va Gunther se mete en Timebook.

-mmm…donde estará esa princesa oh creo que es esa-apuntando a ale que traia una falda mas ariba de las rodillas de color celese , unas mallas blancas con rayas axules, boitines negros, una blusa de manga corta de color celeste con florez azules obscuros y su peinado todo suelto.

-Mientras con los heroes°

-que frio!-decian todos epcepto ale

-apoccco nno tttienes frio?-pregunto Fionna

-no-contesto ale-yo no soy de sangre fría-

Jaja que graciosa- poniéndose una chaqueta y lansandole una bola de nieve

-ahhh vas a ver hija de…-contesto lansandole una bola de nieve pero esquívo y le dio a Marshall

-QUIEN HISO ESO-dijo Marshall todo furioso

-creo que yo me voy- dijo Fionna

-que gran ayuda fijate-le grito ale

-tu fuste eh? Chiquita-pregunto marshal

-si-

-ok-dijo marshal lansandole una bola de nieve a ale-ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!-

-marshy!-grito y se puso roja de molesta John volteo y vio a su hermana asi y grito preocupado

-QUIEN ISO ENOJAR AMI HERMANA!?-

-yo por?-contesto Marshall y todos se detuvieron a ver que pasa

-pero que hiciste?!-

-que hise?-

-mira si alguien pone super molesta a Ale ella pues…-

-pues que?-

-se livera una parte de su chakra!-grito John y todos voltearon a ver a Ale y sus ojos estaban de color azul siper obscuro y se epmesaro a verse unas rayas en los cachetes y verse fuego azul en las manos. Y empeso a gritar y a correr hacia Marshall

-ahhhhhhh!-y lcuanto ya estaba a 10 metros de marhall el rey helado la secuestro

-ahora me casare con una princesa siii! Adiós Finn y Fiona ah y por si sabían sus gorros son tontos!-grito el vejete

-ahhhh entiende que nuestros gorros no son tontos son MATEMATICOS!-grito Finn

El rey helado entro a su castillo vio a la princesa osea ale que estaba con una parte de chackra.

-mmm… creo que estas usando una parte de tu chakra bueno se como guardártela- dijo el vejete sacando una inyenccion con liquido y se lo puso en el cuello a ale.

-Ya listo-dijo el vejete

-cccc… -dijo ale con dolor y sus oos se hicieron otra vez cafes y el fuego pero los rasguños no esaparecieron y se despallo.

-ahhh Gunther pon a la princesa en la jaula-

-cuac cuac-

Y gunther metió a ale a la jaula .

Pasaron 2 minutos y los héroes entraron al catillo.

-RINDETE REY HELADO!-grito Finn

-jamas ella no es como laas demás princesas y creo que me enamore de ella-dijo el vejete, John escucho eso y se enojo tanto que también su chakra despertó pero solo el fuego de las manos apareció y corrió hacia el rey helado y lo tomo de la camisa y le dijo

-MIRE HINJO DE PUTA NO DEJARE QUE MI HERMANA SE CASE CON UN DECREPITO COMO USTED!-grito John y al terminar de hablar se trepo por la pared y se uedo hay y solto al rey helado.

-ahhh!-gritaba el vejete y fin lo atra pa y lo golpea y queda inconsiente.

Y de repente John se cae pero Marceline lo atrapa.

-hola jonimin-dandole un beso en la mejilla

-hola mar-dijo y marcy lo deja en el piso y rompe los vandarales de hielo grueso y agarra asu hermana inconsiente

-oye yo nunca pude romper los tubos y tu si no es justo-dijo Finn haciendo vernches

-no seas chillon y Marshall procura no molestar a mi hermenita si?-dijo John

-ok pero como es mi responsabilidad que pasara esto yo me la llevo-dijo Marshall

Ok-contesto John

Pasaron las horas y estaban en el bosque otra vez ya estaban en las afronteras de Ooo ya estaban a pocos kilómetros de Aaa hasta que apareció un mountruo o eso pensaban los héroes.

-Hola –grito el especie de persona

-no se preocupen es mi viejo amigo sion-dijo fionna a todos

-¡¿SIoN?!-gritaron todos a epxepcion de ale

**Hasta aquí quien será Sion bueno eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo bueno bye los am y que tengan feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo y se me olvida toma esto fin del mundo .I.**

**BYE BESOS LOS AMO 3**


	8. Chapter 8

-**hola hace mucho que no subo y se preguntaran porque verdad y la excusa es…la escuela y porque eh estado enferma bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar pero bueno chavos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

**(/._.)/ \(._.)/**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-\./-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Sion!?-gritaron todos a excepción de Ale **

**-el es Sion, Sion ellos son mis amigos-dijo Fionna**

**-cuanto tiempo Sion!-grito Cake dijo abrasando a Sion**

**-jeje gracias Cake-dijo Sion de aspecto igual que Susana solo que era hombre y no usaba un sombrero de gato si no de perro y no tenía el cabello dorado lo tenía castaño.**

**-a ver aver quien es el y de donde viene-dijo John **

**-despues te lo explico- dijo Fionna yéndose a la alcantarilla de donde vino Sion**

**-espera a dónde vas!-grito Finn**

**-¡SOLO VENGAN SI!-grito Fionna y todos le hicimos caso**

**-ok-dijeron todos y la siguieron.**

**Nuestros futuras leyendas de Ooo caminaron por 2 horas para llegar asia donde estaban los hihumanos hay se encontraba Susana salvaje jugando con unos niños era perfecto Sion les pidió que se podían quedarse unos días allí que no les haría molestia claro que todos aceptaron.**

**En ese momento que nuestros héroes estaban viendo las habitaciones Ale se despertó de repente.**

**-que paso? Y en donde estamos?-dijo Ale un poco mareada observando el lugar y se da cuenta que está en la espalda de Marshall y se pone roja como un tomate**

**-porque te sonrojas chapara?-pregunto Marshall**

**-¡YO NO SOY CHAPARRA ESTOY A LA MISMA ALTURA DE FIONNA…ASTA LE GANO POR UNOS SEMTIMETROS!-**

**-jeje mejor te dicho chibi-san, si chibi-san te queda muy bien-insistió Marshall con una cara picara haciendo que ale se sonrojara mas.**

**-CALLATE!-dijo ale sonrojándose más y bajándose de la espalda de Marshall **

**-mmm…veo que no se te ha quitado los rasguños de las mejillas-dijo John metiéndose en la plática (N/A ARRUINE EL MOMENTO SIII! XD) **

**-que raro…—dijo ale caminando hacia otro lado**

**-a veces tu hermana es rara-dijo finn metiéndose en la platica**

**-si…bueno sigamos- contesto John**

**Había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que llegaron hacia donde viven los hihumanos ya eran las 11 de la noche y todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Ale y John.**

**-Jo…estas dormido?—pregunto ale en su cama**

**-no que pasa—**

**-etto… ¿tú crees que cuando pasemos por Eee nos tengamos que quedar haya por ya sabes por el bien del reino?—**

**-tal vez…no lo se, ¿Por qué preguntas?—**

**-*sigh* mejor ya vámonos a dormir—**

**-ok pero luego te hare hablar jovencita—**

**(John prov)**

**Desde hace unas cuantas horas desde que despertó Ale a actuado extraño, en vez de andar payaseando como de costumbre o haciendo bromas o andar componiendo una canción, no, nada de eso solo se la paso escuchando música pero tuve la oportunidad de ver que canciones había escuchado porque claro ella tiene cuenta en Youhume y puedo ver su historia y eran todas de un idioma raro pero tristes era raro en ella que haga eso mas bien no sabía que le gustaba la música rara…creo que no conozco bien a mi hermana, pero bueno, cuando Fionna dijo que hiciéramos una carrera a ver quién era el más rápido y yo ya sabía que ganaría Ale peo en vez de postularse para ganar y para hacer su sermón de que gano solo dijo ''no, como quiera gracias'' era raro escuchar que digiera gracias y más de ella que le paso a la Ale que yo conocía a la niña maldiciente, juguetona, bromista, pervertida , compositora y amante de la música…ahora era…solitaria y sarcástica (más de lo normal) yo trate de que me digiera que le pasaba pero solo me grito y se fue corriendo hacia otro lado, todos y cuando digo TODOS es todos. Estábamos preocupados por Ale hasta hicimos su comida favorita hotcakes y no solo tomo un sadwich y se fue hacia otro lado…que es lo que le estará pasando…no lo sé pero tendré que averiguarlo cueste lo que cueste…**

**(Fin de John prov)**

_******Mientras en otro lugar******_

**-Bien todo va según lo planeado pronto esos niños irán solos hacia la trampa a ver si sobreviven de esta JAJAJA-decía el lich viendo una bola de cristal**

**-señor Ash y Ashly y…la otra persona ya despertaron y el niño que los trajo lo está esperando afuera—decía el sirviente de cabellera blanca**

**-deje que pase—contesto el lich sin importarle**

**-claro—**

**Después de que el sirviente saliera entro el niño pero no con sus ropas normales si no estaba vestido con una armadura negra con unos detalles rojos en las muñequeras.**

**-Y bien ¿Quién eres y porque salvaste a Ash, Ashly y a Corin?—pregunto el monstruo de más de mil años**

**-bueno…espere solo déjeme cambiar a mi forma original—dijo el niño pero cuando antes de que el lich le contestara el niño se convirtió en un muchacho de 25 años no tenía la tés rojizo claro como el de antes ahora tenía la tés blanca pero blanca como la nieve sus ojos eran igual rojos carmesí su pelo no era negro se hiso rubio y el traje era la misma armadura solo que ahora tenía una espada china a un costado de la cadera y sus alas de demonio ahora eran ángel pero de color negro en vez de blancas y sus dientes un eran unos colmillos como los de un vampiro y tenia pintada las uñas de color negro.**

**-Ahora me presento *cof* *cof* soy Jejunium (****N/A: Jejunium es Joel en latin solo para que sepan)**** soy un ángel mitad demonio vengo a ayudarle a derrotar a Finn el humano – **

**-mmm…claro pero porque te quieres vengar de el todos tienen sus razones para lastimar a Finn el humano o a Fionna la humana—**

**-*sigh* preferiría no decirlo mi señor—**

**-está bien está bien dime ¿tienes familia?—**

**-si tengo a una hermana menor se llama Albus ****(n/a: Albus es Blanca en latin)**** es también un ángel mitad demonio pero ella tiene más el parecido a un ángel mas que yo, en fin nosotros nos criaron en Civitatem puritatis (N/A; LA CIUDAD DE LA PUREZA EN LATIN) hay nos crio una señora llamada Sky era muy amable con nosotros…en fin yo antes era castaño al igual que mi hermana las halas la tenia blancas pero mis ojos siempre fueron de color carmesí pero al pasar el tiempo se fue opacando y se hiso rojo y en eso me di cuenta de la verdad…yo nací para matar..—**

**Hace fue toda la noche en ese lugar se la pasaron platicando sobre la vida que tuvo Jejunium y las experiensiesas que tuvo el lich ante la guerra de los champiñones y cosas así solo que no sabían que Jejunium en realidad era un ángel que venía para arruinar los planes del lich fue mandado ´por los ángeles de glob para detener al Lich y avisarles a nuestros héroes que tramaban…y que en verdad toda la historia que dijo Jejunium era falsa en realidad es…**

**+mientras en bellotopia en la habitación de Finn y Fionna+**

**-Finn~~despierta~~—susurraba fionna para capturar la atención de su hermano que descansaba como un bebe**

**-si claro jake~~-decía el joven entre sus sueños**

**-estúpido finn—susurro fionna-tendre que tomar medidas drastricas—decia así misma para agarrar un vaso con agua. Y después de unos segundos ¡SPLASH! Toda el agua había caído en la cara del joven despertando gritando como una nena.**

**.¡AHHH YO NO LE ROBE DINERO A JAKE!—grito el joven ganándose una carcajada de su hermana**

**-ahora que quieres Fi?—**

**-solo quería decirte que…-pero antes de que fionna digiera algo apareció una niña en el medio de la habitación**

**-AHHH~! Tu quien eres!-grito Finn**

**-shhh~~ calla déjame volver a mi forma original y les contestare todas sus preguntas vale—decía la niña calmada y después hubo un resplandor y en vez de una niña de 10 años ahora era una mujer de 24 años su tés ahora era blanca como la nieve en vez de entre celeste y blanco y su cabello en vez de negro ahora era rubio, su cabello en vez de que fuera lacio era ondulado ,estaba vestida con una armadura blanca con unos toques celestes en las muñequeras y a un costado de su cadera tenía una espada dorada sus ojos ahora eran color aqua y sus alas ya no eran blancas ahora eran doradas-bien díganme sus preguntas-**

**-si ¿quién eres?—pregunto fionna**

**-soy su madre me llamo Albus ustedes son mis hijos Fionna Johnson, la humana la heroína y aventurera de Aaa y Finn Johnson, el humano el héroe y aventurero de Ooo—**

**Que había dicho que era la mama de los aventureros de fionna la humana de Finn el humano? Si quieren saber más tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo habrá revelaciones del pasado de Finn y Fionna así que ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**SUSPENSO! Jaja son bien malvada si tienen dudas siéguenme en twitter para resolver las preguntas que tienen puede ser cualquier pregunta**

**Twitter:**

** /Melennie_Esc**

**¡Y ESO ES TODO PERDON OTRA VEZ POR NO SUBIR CASI NOSE! ¡¿2 MESES!? PERDONENME EL ALMA! O(0)O ok ya bye que les vaya bien buenas noches/dias**

**ATTE: ~Mel~**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A STEFO VILLOTA :D**


End file.
